fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleonore E. Splenda
Summary/Backstory Eleonore E. Splenda (or Elly for short) wasn’t much different from any girl you would find living in the day and age where this story takes place… However, one notorious trait of her life was the habit of reading books. Having grown in a rather sheltered manner, she wasn’t allowed to leave her house often during her childhood, which made the fantastical stories that she would read in her room – or the library of her house – from time to time her only actual friends. That, and the occasional spiders who made webs around the windows through which she would observe the streets from. Perhaps this is what led her to develop a rather detached view of others and the usual ways of the world. Finding the little she knew about life to be rather boring, the passing of the years only seemed to make this impression of hers intensify. …And not only that. Her own experiences in life led her to start questioning why she was born and, further still, for ways to escape reality in fantasies about extraordinary worlds and situations. She knew her existence was not any different from the one average people would conduct: Be born, grow up, search for money, marry, grow old and simply die, in a routine that seemed more and more devoid of meaning. Thus she trained herself to try and excel in some fields of academics in the future, as well as in the arts – but her own experience with how long it took to acquire a single skill led her to despise even her own limitations as a person, slowly growing to look down not only upon others but also to this reality that seemed so lacking of proper flavor. Her days grew grey, as nothing in life brought her joy. Just like anyone would, she won and she lost. Her losses were something she came to expect as the normal result, and her wins were never seen as too much of an achievement in her own eyes. Ultimately, she grew wishing she could be perfect and superior to others – but fully admitting to herself it was a dream she would never be capable enough to achieve. Disregarding herself as mediocre just like the world she was confined to, Eleonore kept living more out of fear of death than actual motivation. …Until that War happened. The city of Philadelphia, that she had come to call home for so long, was one of the many ravaged by the flames of strife that spread across the city for the duration of those “Three Hours” - the war’s namesake - that seemed to last an eternity. Several lives who were a part of it met the same end. With the reality she had come to find monotonous torn apart in the most brutal ways, she was close to suffering the same fate... Before she knew it. There was no time to escape, for devastation came in less of a time than it would take for a day to pass - the terror reached for her own home as, before she could try and evacuate for another area, a Rouge Spirit’s clutches reached for her. Cornered by what looked like a man, but didn’t seem to really be one, she was made to experience how much that boring reality she despised had protected her from the more cruel sides to the world – though the being would have easily been able to end her life, it took its time and revelled in using its powers to evoke sights and speak of atrocities it had committed to others – atrocities it would soon subject her to – that made the notion of everything she wanted the world to be break down inside her. Though indirectly, this “torture” caused a powerful impact on her psyche, which nearly made her fall like a doll devoid of life – a doll whose life was ripe to become the plaything of her captor, and meet her end. When she had nearly accepted the idea of death however, a savior she could not quite see behind her nearly broken will came to her rescue. Losing her senses just as the battle with that Rouge Spirit ensued, she eventually woke up to find herself in a bed, of a place more safe and removed from the warzones. Apparently she had remained in a coma after that experience, and by the time she woke up the conflict had come to its end. As for Elly… Something about her had changed. For the first time in her whole life, she actually felt alive. While the memories were fresh in her mind… In face of what she got in exchange for them, there was half of her that actually was thankful. Part of the reasons why Elly had grown sheltered was how weak her health used to be. It's not as much that she never wanted to try and make friends, as much as she could not try - nor would anyone approach her on their own when there were others out there with less problems, and more "better things" to offer. Though the experience took its toll on her mind, the meeting she had with the consequences of war left Elly with more than just bad memories. Now capable of the power called Magic, she worked on refining it to the best of her capabilities – which given her own mindset, she assumes is far less than what a true master should be capable of. Splenda used this very thought as a reason to try and push herself to learn further and gain power. A desire that is perhaps more pronounced on her personality than it is healthy for her: The want to stray further and further from the normalcy of other people - from humanity - is something deeply engraved into her mind. Taking the newfound powers of an Ether-Scarred as some sort of sign, she finally felt “superior” to others in the way she desired to be, and in no uncertain terms decided these powers were a gift like no other – and should be used to live her life to the fullest. To confront a stale fate and meet her true destiny. ...In truth, she had long been putting up this as no more than a front. The reason there ever was a part of her that could feel thankful for the horrible things she went through in that night was not gaining a sense of superiority with Magical Abilities. It was the thought that for the first time in her life, someone had taken a moment to look at her as anything more than a piece of the background in the black and white painting called life. The other reason, was that now with the capabilities of an Ether-Scarred, she was healed from her condition and finally free to try and leave the cage her life had been so far. By then, though, the consequences of the years and the trauma of that day had already settled many roots and thorns - deeply engraving both the fears and worries in her heart and soul. As the aftermath of the war urged most people to go West, Splenda came to the natural conclusion that this migration would be the best lead she could ever ask for to find more about these powers, their nature, as well as the nature of what had attacked… And just what saved her. …Having reached the age of 19, even she had the feeling that this journey would be where her story truly begins. Personality Overview |-|Pre-Session= While travelling alone, Elly had at least learned that the first impression given is the one to usually stay with others - especially if you won't be meeting for long, or more than once. As a result of this (and not being aware that magic was much more common that she had come to believe), her initial way of acting would make her come across as the "Small Name , Big Ego" archetype. This was ultimately no more than a romanticized, even "idealized" expression of what she wanted to be at the time: Someone "special". Said definition of special being her escape from the thought of "blending with the background" and going unnoticed by every part of the world due to a lack of difference between her and the colorless crowd passing by. Her seemingly egocentric tendencies were no more than a byproduct of this fear: If she could stand above others in something, if there was one thing - anything - that only she could be recognized for, then she wouldn't ever need to be scared of returning to those days where everything was gray... Never again. Of course, because Elly herself has gone through varying kinds of mental trauma and unhealthy levels of isolation, even she didn't understand herself well enough to figure this out just yet. As a result, her sarcasm, snide remarks and generally worse sides to her personality come across as much more genuine of a front, to the point where it may be seen that she had become the mask she had been wearing. More often than not, Elly convinced herself that she did, indeed. At this point however, she felt like for the first time there was something to give her life any meaning - meaning in the sense of any "reason why" to hold herself to life or, for that matter, be important in any sense of the word. Given her ill state and how books were one of - if not the - main source of "communication" during her past years, a part of her was actually sort of a dreamer: One that expected good or wonderful things to come naturally once she finally got a chance to leave the house she spent so long shackled to, and set out on her journey. Just like any other fantasy, all of this broke down very soon, and she realized once more that the short time where she could believe that her life had fundamentally changed in the way that she wanted most... Had been an illusion, and nothing more. From this day forwards her own sense of self-worth, already deteriorating from her past experiences (or lack thereof) just reached the bottom and, while not actively seeking death, she would not have any complaints or regrets if it happened. Her views turned upside down and, ultimately, she resigned to the idea that there never had been any point to her coming to this world, and there was no point to having any hopes of this changing either as they would only lead to further disappointment. Nonetheless, she could still see in others the value she had all but given up on finding in herself. This, however, did not stop her from fully maintaining the same front she always had until this point all the same - going on about her life and events around her in a rather cynical way albeit still striving to do what's right for others... Sometimes succeeding, sometimes making it worse instead. Be it for others, or herself. That's what Elly ultimately was, then. |-|Session 1= Elly doesn't happen to change much from her current behaviour upon meeting the party for the first time. As they are pressed by the situation to fight the Chungus as a group or perish together, she generally maintains her cynical outlook on the situation for the most part. For example, when she trips and falls over Dufresne, she doesn't even consider apologizing or caring about why he was on the ground. She also becomes cynical about whether or not Marty was a charlatan rather fast and approaches him more expecting to see a farse exposed than any proper display of fortunetelling. Worthy noting, however, is that Elly's attitude shows some level of dichotomy (just like many other things she does) during most of the fight that ensues: While she openly blames Marty - given that the Chungus was his creation and "it all looked suspicious" to her - and outright threatens his life alongside the party if he doesn't prove which side he's on by remedying the situation, she also shows a more caring side by actually giving Hob a rousing speech in the middle of the battle. ...During this same speech Elly subtly - yet openly - refers to herself as a "loser", despite playing as much of a relevant part for the group as any other. Her words of confrontation towards the Chungus being a hint at the fact that Elly found that attitude similar to what her own had been in the past: Empty speeches of power from someone who, ultimately, was self-aggrandizing after gaining some and thinking they could be superior to others with only that much. Said speech and confrontation not withstanding, she did show herself capable of acknowledging the difference of power between it and the party all along - which can be seen in her more funny quotes like "That thing is unstoppable and we're all going to die". |-|Session 2= Several things that would later affect Elly's personality happen at this point. At first, she displays that her time with the party is - albeit slowly - changing her for the better. It's around this time that Elly shows that there is a more cooperative side to her even outside of battle (seen when she tries her best to explain to others what little she may have learned about Soul Reading). Her lack of care towards herself and the more destructive sides to her cynical personality are still there, however. Her being confrontational about the Chungus situation in the previous time put together with Marty's views on women ultimately raise a wall between her showing any trust on him. This suspicious side to her personality being somewhat simple to understand, in hindsight: More than once she had been attacked out of nowhere in the least expected situations. Regardless of this, there was a part of Elly that was more understanding and did want to believe Marty was an ally. Sadly, and perhaps as a result of her complete lack of experience at expressing herself, her way of showing that she had been worried about the party being betrayed (and wanting confirmation that this wasn't something to expect from Marty) only ended with the situation escalating further. Though she doesn't quite immediately forgive what happens to her, Elly was still a person that tried to be understanding: The idea that there were other lives in the line - compared to her own, which she had stopped caring about - makes her get on the path to forgetting about what happened rather fast. This side to her personality is shown when she tries to help Marty by making the water he got from Magnum feel less cold, but this subtle kindness goes unnoticed either way. This is also because Elly's personality was being influenced for the first time - and for the better - by Ahuatzi turning out to be the first person to ever consider her a friend. Elly was slowly warming up to others and trying to learn how to be a better person (or, if nothing else, how to better express her feelings and deal with her problems in a way that would harm herself less). Furthermore, because the only person that Elly knew of to ever notice her existence was a person that in her eyes would save - or at least help - others like her all the time, she started to slowly develop feelings out of a sense of admiration when she heard from so many others about how Marty's good deeds had helped and saved so many people. In Elly's eyes, he now seemed to be the same kind of person as that unknown savior she wanted to at least meet once and thank, if nothing else. The one thing close to her life that still seemed to have any meaning, even if it wasn't her own. However, she does remain defensive about it as she tries to sort out these impressions on her own and remains confrontational towards the very same person this growing sense of admiration was supposed to develop towards... ...This all comes to a sudden halt and crash, as her past gets forcefully looked at by him. This is the point where some sense of emotion inside her that had been decaying all along - but held together by some kind of miracle - finally starts to irrevocably break. Having that happen was a sensation akin to reliving the trauma of that "thing" she remembered all too well using her fears, thoughts and soul... Everything that defined her... As part of its game. Though at this time the front she had all along finally shatters in front of the others, Ahuatzi makes it feel a bit less traumatic. With pretty much everything she was starting to believe in broken further still, she takes the words that are given to her by the Old Sage and decides, one last time, that she should still try her best... The scar of these events not only carved forever in her soul, but now having opened all the old ones as well. |-|Session 3= ...And this is where all of that "last chance" she was giving to herself isn't quite broken, as much as it's a side to her personality that dies. There's not much else to be said for her at this point. The contrast between her state at the start of this turning point and at the end of it is notorious enough in the story. The events Elly goes through this time around... And how much she changes from prior to meeting Jill to after it happens speak for themselves. Ultimately, if personality alone were to be considered, "that Elly" that was seen genuinely trying to be a better person and give herself one last chance despite her faults ended as gone as Scarlet. Whatever has become of her may look just as she used to, but isn't quite the same. Elly's own thoughts about it are ultimately unknown, but it's not something she feels like she needs to recover to move on. Not anymore, given how much she has gone through time and again until getting to this point. She reached the point of genuinely not caring about finding whosoever it was that saved her, nor does she hold any illusions that it would ultimately matter or make any difference to her now. It's not a sense of emptiness towards herself as she had before - though her priorities changed, her desire towards the path she is taking now is several times greater than anything she wanted before. It is, nonetheless, an outlook about life that may well be far more dangerous... |-|Session 4= Uncaring, Serene and yet Dark are the most adequate words to summarize Elly's viewpoint towards several events now. So, it would be like the moon's pale reflection. There isn't anywhere near as much of the self-deprecation as there was before. And though this aspect to her is still there to a small extent, not a single care about the way others will view her seems to be left anymore. Elly does try to be a relatively easy to approach person within the party (when it's for the best). And she does see the others as travelling companions sharing the same situation - therefore important to her, given how much they've gone through together by now. But she does not expect nor feels like she would be happy to be seen in the same light by them. This doesn't make her caring for the others any less genuine> In fact, part of Elly's motivation now stems from how she doesn't want anyone to go through the same situation that was experienced with Scarlet's death. She also keeps in mind that, just because she is no longer associated with him anymore than a travelling companion, it doesn't mean that Marty has no one needing him out there. For that reason she does hold his life as important - both for the party as a whole and the townsfolk who depend on him, if nothing else. The party members are, however, as far as her genuine care goes. Behind it all, there's an indifferent and outright ruthless mindset that has no problem whatsoever in doing what must be done. Elly thinks absolutely nothing of the opponent's words anymore. She may consider and even understand their meaning - but ultimately, not only she has seen, but the world proves time and again that these change nothing. When all is said and done, idealism takes a seat in the background while power is what decides the end result. Even if it's a complete monster making their clearly wrong viewpoint the only one that matters, as it happened with Jill. She has no illusions about doing something good nor does she care much about which side of the spectrum she is in right now - her will sending her more towards an uniyelding desire to obliterate anything that would make someone else become the same as her, than any form of self-fulfillment. What happens to her at the journey's end is inconsenquential as long as said purpose is achieved. It's not that she sees no value in her life now - quite the contrary: It merely pales in comparison to her main desires and intentions now. ...With that said, while Elly tries to censor herself about these thoughts, the accumulated mental trauma she had undergone until being dragged into this path gave her another side to her personality that, rather than being simply indifferent, outright feels joy about each step taken into it. As long as it involves fighting towards bringing an end to each aspect of her nemesis, that is. Or gaining more ground for that eventual end to be reached. She's well aware there will be setbacks on the road, but these too are something she sees with the same eyes regarding what she may become: A necessary evil, for better - or rather, *less worse* - ends to be met. ...Even if she too, becomes akin to her. After all, this new side to Elly is ultimately, a twisted corruption of what she once dreamed to be and what the world sent her towards becoming. Just like a little girl who would imagine and play of magic... Only to grow into something akin to a ruthless witch. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral at the start of the story. | Neutral Evil by the end of Session 5. Name: Eleonore E. Splenda (Eleonore meaning "Shining Light", E. being Edea), Elly for short. Fenrir/Sköll (Took either to serve the purpose of her Title/Work Name - as a perpetual reminder of the two wolves analogy and the events of this day). Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Ether Scarred Date of Birth: '''May 29 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: Philadelphia Likes: Reading, spiders (only the kinds that stay in their own webs and don't walk around), the fantasy genre, rainy weather. Has a taste for Lady Baltimore cake, lettuce salad, and fillet of flounder. Last but not least, likes coffee and maple syrup. Ahuatzi, in an "older brother I admire" kind of manner. | Nothing in particular. Dislikes: Several things about the way reality and life are. To an extent, seems to keep some levels of self-hatred to herself. Also Jimmy. Does not dislike per se, and grew out of her confrontational words/sarcasm towards Marty, but now holds some deep''' level of actual '''disgust at him for looking at her soul/past without any manner of consent to win a discussion. | Unknown. Eye Color: Emerald Green Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Reading, playing the piano, cat's cradle. Used to enjoy dreaming and making projects about things she "could or would one day accomplish", but it became less and less of a habit over time. | Nothing in particular. Values: Initially, nothing in particular (to an extent, not even herself). After her meeting and talk with the "Old Wise Man" of the mountain, this is definitely on its way to changing. As of now, Elly realized that she has been growing to value the journey she's taking and those involved in it. | Other than revenge and her own free will, Elly herself doesn't know for sure. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive and Active Previous Affiliation: Herself. Affiliation: The party... And Marty. Trivia: * Some things about Elly are inspired by Yui from Angel Beats. ...Or at least, used to be. By now she just reminds me of a "bootleg genderbended Legato Bluesummers" more and more as time passes. * Her full name is supposed to mean something around the lines of "Shining light that ponders with splendor". Eleonore herself is not aware of this and, if someone asked about it, her answer would simply be a snide remark towards herself: "Thanks to being my name, it now probably means the definition of something that's not worth anyone's while." Associated Songs: ''' The lyrics to Heaven (Persona 4) - The Reincarnation Version as well (especially' the Reincarnation Version). An "I" for an "I" (IAMX)/No one will Save You (Aviators) Nightburn Acklund (ver. Farewell)/Life's End (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)/Shallow Dreams (Wild Arms 5) (Definitive.) Without the Black (Solely during Ahuatzi's Death.) An improvised Concierto (KOF 11) Beast Within - In this Moment (4th session onwards) Kizuato/If I Cry (Kara no Kyoukai) Invisible - Plumb/Until it Hurts - Fransisca Hall All of Nothing / Counterpane (The Birthday Massacre) Combat Statistics 'Tier:' '''9-A' | Low 7-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ether Scarred have slightly higher senses than the average human, and can also see into the Ethereal Plane to a minor degree), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here. Elly specializes in Thread, Electricity, Heat, Water, Ice and Air Manipulation - with Corrosion Inducement and Poisoning being byproducts of it), Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate from lethal wounds, assuming she can heal them before she passes out.), Soul Manipulation with magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over her body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows her to access their current thoughts as they have them), Resurrection (If an ether scarred is killed or somehow incapacitated, their mana will just go into their bodies in order to heal them. This allows them to revive from death and head based injuries), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that her Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after her body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower her durability, which she shares with her physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Her mind is one in the same as her soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing her soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around her soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits have difficulty draining her life, allowing her to fight through it), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awarness, Ether Scarred are less attached to their physical body, and pain has less of a crippling effect on them.), Disease and Poison Manipulation (Ether Scarred have enhanced immune systems that allows them to mostly fight off infection or poison) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Marty Robbins, who can pull his wagon at Mach speed, and Scarlet, who can generate an explosion wide enough to collapse a canyon) | Small Town level (Comparable to Magnum, who can vaporize a large amount of dirt) | Large Town level (Comparable to Marty, who made a 2 mile wide explosion) | At least Large Town level (Far stronger then before, to the point that she observed Jill as someone who could easily be killed by any individual of the party) Speed: Supersonic (Able to dodge bullets from firearms of the time. Comparable to a rouge spirit that dodged electricity) | Supersonic+ (Faster than before, and comparable to Marty, who easily grabbed a bullet out of the air) | Hypersonic (Much faster then before, casually crossed a mile within a second) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Jill at this point, who blitzed them from a mile away) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Stronger than Marty, who can accelerate his Wagon with such force) | At least Class 50 (Far stronger than The Chungus at this point) | At least Class 50 | Class M (Stronger then the Big Iron, which caught The Dynamic Chungus) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Town Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Small Building level | Small Town level | Large Town level | At least Large Town level Stamina: High (Ether Scarred have enhanced physical abilities, allowing them to go on longer then a normal human. Fought for hours in session 7, taking several blows from all sides and constantly expending Mana, replenishing it and spending it again in a self sustaining loop) Range: Tens of meters with threads or electricity. Standard Equipment: Carefully customized upon its confection, Eleonore’s dress has several special filaments. Other than facilitating manipulation and allowing for precise control on attacking, it also helps defensively and isn’t that hard to fight in when her use of magic comes into play. She also carries a few small weapons, like several small darts (or needle-like) pointy and sharp objects attached to her dress, usually hidden between the folds and frills in the fabric. She also brings one or another extra spools of thread with her, just in case. Finally, Eleonore has a compass that, like any other of its kind, points North. Intelligence: Contrary to her own thoughts about herself, Eleonore very likely has an above average intellect, given how much of her life she spent doing nothing but reading and studying various things from her home. Though she is prone to try and escape from reality with something that can be seen as "delusions of grandeur" at times, inside she is actually much more harsh with herself - which leads Elly to always try her best to learn and access whatever situation she's in to the best of her thoughts and abilities. Her modus operandi in battle is to try and exploit possible flaws on the enemy's body and fighting by analyzing or otherwise predicting their moves. However, she falls short in knowledge of various other things, having no proper idea about the ways of magic and supernatural elements or how they really work. Ultimately, Elly can also "sabotage" herself depending on her thinking by assuming there's no point whatsoever to her making a particular effort. Weaknesses: Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Key: Sessions 1-2 | Sessions 3-6 | Sessions 7 and 8 | Final Session 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Trying to apply any strategy she can to compensate for the more dull sides to her ability is Elly’s way of fighting. With versatility and improvisation, her magic is not based around the weapons of humans, but the ways of the spiders she had observed in her childhood. Thread Manipulation (Adrasteia) – Elly’s main method of fighting. It involves manipulating fibers and other constructs (like filaments, cloth or hair strands) with her magic. Its purpose is to transform them into reinforced wires for several purposes – usually sharp, clean cutting. It has, however, other uses. Weave – Simply put, weaving can wrap around various threads into other shapes for different purposes. For example, spinning them around each other to make a bulky projectile (like an arrow). Or changing form to make a net and catch someone (or even herself if she is falling) and other such things. The threads may also expand or retract to propel her away from or towards a place. Adhesive – Instead of cutting, this makes threads glue into the things they touch as they make contact. Pendulum Dowsing – Something Elly enjoyed doing to pass time in the days of her childhood, for fun. With magic, by moving around a few threads in a certain pattern, it may help in acquiring info on the target through a “diagram”. ...Except this is literally nothing but her misinterpreting the usual soul reading/analyze for a unique ability. Electricity Manipulation (“Astraelectron”) – The second manipulation that Elly developed, incidentally based on how Lightning was another one of the things that would fascinate her from the times of her childhood. While she can project electricity from the hands, her usual method of using this is generating electricity that is conducted through the wires she attacks with, shocking foes with an extremely powerful current if they come close or make contact. Overvoltage Dell'Armonica - Manipulates electricity within others to shock them from the inside out. Needless to say, but it bypasses conventional durability. An ability thought of after the battle with the Chungus. Elly saw that it managed to interact with others with magic even without a proper medium or direct physical interaction, when it wanted to make its will be known. Meltdown Web – A manipulation Elly developed after considering how Electricity can heat or even melt things shocked *and* Billy’s ability to manipulate Fire. Surrounding or trapping the intended target with wires from all directions, she infuses them with electricity and magic to generate great amounts of heat by proxy (Works more or less the same way how even normal electricity passing through wires can melt metal). Melts intended targets surrounded by the wires if they fail to resist it. W-2 Wolves (Whit-wolves: Reflection) – Manipulates ice and water. Elly named it as such to make sure she wouldn’t forget that “Anger is a pair of wolves” as opposed to one. Just like water/ice and lightning. This ability may be used offensively with either water or ice, like cutting with a high pressure wave or freezing the intended targets. This may be used to create and maintain extremely low temperatures around a target area as well. Alternatively, it may be used to create ice crystals in the air that may redirect projectiles. Ashes to Ashes – Manipulates the air individually for air attacks, oxygen poisoning by changing the air or - in its more dark aspect - used alongside electricity and magic to cause targets to corrode, crumbling internally and externally from a phenomenon akin to oxidation, but with magical properties added. Thought of after the events revolving around herself, Hob’s power and Jill. “If we were not so different, may ashes stay ashes - and dust be returned to dust.” Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters Category:Jack of All Trades Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telepaths Category:Thread Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Heat Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tier 7